Silver Lining
by Angelcakester
Summary: A closer look into the complex relationship between Gale Weathers & Dewey Riley starting where the first movie left off. Will go into the second movie and further into the future of the couple. Please check it out.
1. Chapter 1 :: Sympathy

**Author's Note:** The Scream movies are some of my favorite movies ever, and the relationship between Gale & Dewey has always been a favorite of mine. I've also always been sad that there never really seemed to be fan fiction for the couple. Because of that I've decided to write some, with the hope that it would inspire others to write some too. Truthfully I don't know if there is really a following for this, but if there isn't I'm hoping I can make one. So that is what I've set out to do, which might be a fairly lofty goal.

About this story, it starts pretty much where Scream ended and then will move into Scream 2. I don't honestly have a 100% percent solid idea of where I'm going with it but I want to fill in some of the blanks that the movies left. I really do hope that you will like it and please leave a review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer ::** I own nothing, absolutely nothing. I don't own the Scream movies, I don't own the characters and I don't own the actors who portray the characters. Nor do I own my own house, I barely own my own car and I have a pink laptop. There is no point in suing me, promise.

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter One :: Sympathy**

_"And stranger than your sympathy,_

_Take these things, so I don't feel"_

Standing outside his hospital room there was a mass spectrum of thoughts going through her brain. It didn't make sense in her own head to be visiting someone in the hospital that she'd only met barely forty-eight hours ago. She didn't know him, not really and for once in her life she wasn't thinking about the story she was reporting on.

That fact right there should have worried Gale Weathers, the story was always the most important thing. He was part of the story though, they both were tied into a story that could make a reporter squee in excitement and bless her luck for landing such a insider scoop. They were lucky for sure, but for another reason entirely. They had nearly died all because a pair of teenagers who had let their love of scary movies go too far. She was just a reporter there for the story, determined to get the whole story.

She had a story now, that was for sure. This sort of publicity would do wonders for her career, she had a first hand account of that bloody night in Woodsboro. There was nothing like a survivor story to gain the love of her viewers.

But not everyone had lived, not everyone had been that lucky. That fact couldn't be displaced from her mind as she watched Dewey Riley's mother exit his hospital room. The woman looked like shit, in one night she had lost her daughter and had to look over her son's bloodied body. She looked like she had been through Hell and back, then again all of them had that look about them. Even Gale who made a point to always look impeccable had a look on her face that no amount of make up could wipe away.

Typically she would be forcing her way into getting an interview with the suffering family members, hoping to catch tears on camera. It was the business she was in yet for once she was wondering if she should really be there. The woman gave her a dirty look, apparently she shared her deceased daughter's opinion. It was an atmosphere she was getting very familiar with, in this community she was the outsider. She might have nearly died and saved Sydney Prescott's life but Gale wasn't welcome. So once again, why was she here? She should be outside with the rest of the storm of reporters and probably would be if she hadn't been injured.

Fighting the intuition to just turn around she found her feet leading into the hospital room. Despite all the gore she had become familiar with in her career and the recent events it was still shocking to see the deputy attached to so many wires. A man who she had only recently met but after the longest night of her life it didn't seem to matter. He had a look on his face that mirrored his mother's and the other victims. When he caught sight of her there appeared to be no change, just the look of a broken man.

"Here for an interview, because I'm not giving one." The words had a serious tone but he cracked a small smile. He still seemed to catch the startled look on her face. "That was a joke Miss Weathers, you can smile if the guy with an IV can."

That smile made him look more like the goofy yet charming man that she had flirted with at the beginning of the investigation. There was still a definite change, that smile seemed forced, a smile of a man just looking for a reason to smile.

She was speechless for a moment, something rare for the inquisitive journalist. Entering the room without a game plan she didn't know what to say. Wasn't sure what she could say, mincing words was unfamiliar territory. Usually being the one to offend people, she didn't want to hurt or anger a man who had just lost his younger sister. She clearly shouldn't have come.

"Not every day Gale Weathers brings you flowers." His words made her look down at the bouquet of daisies in her hand, she had almost forgot about them.

"These are for you, clearly. I'm not really good at this whole visiting people in the hospital unless I'm pumping them for information." She walked further into the room and set the flowers down. "How are - never mind, terrible question."

She was grateful that he didn't act awkward or bitter, instead just offering an answer. "Medically I'm a lot better off than I could have been, I got lucky- damn lucky. Mentally I'm-"

He paused, a far off look appearing on his face. Was he thinking about his sister?

"No, you don't have to. This isn't an interview, I swear." That reassurance was out of character and mentally that reporter in her was cursing her for throwing away an interview opportunity. That was why she had come to Woodsboro, to find out the facts like always. Then again those fact were already in place, facts that would help her write a bestseller.

"I know that Miss Weathers, if I thought I couldn't trust you then I'd have told you to get out the door the moment you walked in. I've heard It's a madhouse outside the hospital, usually I'd be shooing reporters away." There was a reassuring smile on his face but Gale wasn't sure why.

He trusted her? Questioning his intelligence was her first reaction, no one trusted a reporter and she was accustomed to that. She didn't blame anyone for not trusting her, she wouldn't even gain her own trust. Yet this man trusted her and had shown signs of trusting her all along. And just maybe she liked having someone trust her.

Even if he really shouldn't, she had flirted her way into that position. Gale had used Dwight Riley but did that mean her interest in him was all part of the ploy? No, that couldn't be true because he had somehow managed to charm her from the beginning. What was it about his boyish charm that drew her in when she had met plenty of men who were much bigger charmers yet she hadn't fallen prey?

"Surely you've been told to never trust a reporter, especially one slimy as me." She joked along, hoping the mood could stay light. Considering the circumstances that was an awful lofty goal.

"That might be helpful advice to remember but I don't find you too slimy ma'am, not really. Though my experience in your presence is rather limited."

"Such a shame, really." A blush came over her cheeks thinking back to their kiss in the the bushes. It was short lived, something she had regretted at the time. Not the kiss but that the moment had ended so quickly. Her mind hadn't been on the story then either, she was on unfamiliar territory when it came to Dewey.

By the look on his face his thoughts were headed in the same direction. "I find you to be pretty spectacular Miss Weathers."

"Right back at you Deputy."

Only thing about their little romance was the bad timing, they had both had a wild night that had shaken their lives. While this was bound to make her career flourish this had changed his life in a negative way. She would gain off of the night and murders that had stolen his sister. Where she could use this as a stepping stone for her career he would be stuck in Woodsboro to deal with the repercussions. There would be funerals to attend and a broken aura around the whole town. Even now she could walk down the sidewalks and see the looks of people who couldn't believe that it had happened in their hometown.

Without saying anything she could tell that the mood in the room had changed. While she didn't want to bring up a difficult subject she felt like something needed to be said. For a woman that had made a career out of stepping over everyone else on her way to the top she sure felt uncomfortable, a very foreign feeling.

"I heard about your sister, I'm sorry." In reality she had seen the body and hoped that he had been spared that cruelty. Surely it would haunt him enough without having to have his last memory of his sister being stuck in a garage door, her head smashed beyond recognition.

He was silent, as if questioning how much he should divulge. It was evident that there were so many thoughts swimming in that head. The haunted look she had seen many times before but it had never felt this personal.

"I just expect her to walk though that door, telling me to be more careful and not such an idiot. I can't believe it but then I see how this is affecting my mother and - no you don't need to hear this."

It took her a moment to realize that he was imparting such personal information with her, usually she'd consider herself lucky to get such a baring look into a victim. Instead she felt almost honored he'd trust her. Taking a seat on the edge of the hospital bed she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything but if you need someone to talk to I'll listen."

"I just wish I had watched her closer, hadn't let her out of my sight. Of course I know Tatum would have never gone for that but I - if I'd done something more. Not let her date that psycho, fought with her less. I blame -"

"No, don't blame yourself." She cut him off. "It will feel natural to do that but the only ones to blame are dead, those sick fucks-"

"No offense ma'am-"

"Gale, Dewey."

"Gale it was my job to protect her, I was her big brother. I joined the force to protect people and I couldn't even save my sister."

"And I became a reporter to find out the facts but things don't always end up being that simple. I have no doubt you're a good cop and brother."

"From what I hear you saved us."

"Oh that, I merely provided a distraction. I nearly got myself killed because I was too stupid to check the safety."

That moment would replay in her mind for years to come, a lesson that she had learned that heard way and wouldn't soon forget. If it wasn't for Sydney's quick thinking she would have died next to Dewey on that porch. The killers might have gotten away with it and no one would be the wiser. It was that thought that would haunt her dreams.

"Still, not bad for a slimy reporter." His words brought laughter finally to the hospital room but it was still very hesitant at first. She had a feeling it was going to be that way in Woodsboro for a while, all the more reason to head out of town.

A reporter didn't linger around to witness the after effects of a news story. Otherwise she would be a much more bitter woman, and probably more of a bitch. If that was possible.

Yet here she was sitting on Dewey's hospital bed, his hand moved up to hold her own. "Gale, I was wondering if after all of this calms down if you- if you would like to get coffee sometime. That's if you like coffee, if you don't I under-"

She gave an awkward smile. "No! I do, like coffee that is. When you can finally get out of this bed. Maybe back into your cute uniform."

He smiled, "That will probably be a little while, but I knew you liked the uniform."

That was the truth. Something about the uniform mixed in with his boyish charms. And he was so genuine, that was why she was sure it couldn't work. She had no business being a nice boy - man like Deputy Riley. They were from two very different worlds and she was certain the charm would wear off eventually.

Still it was nice to think, what if, what if she was the type of girl to go for a guy like that. With no doubt small town boys wanted to settle down and there was no room in her life for that. Gale wasn't the type to play housewife to a small town cop, she had her own career to focus on. She might be visiting him in the hospital but that didn't change anything, it didn't change her.

That didn't stop her from running a hand across his clean-shaven face, his fingers grazing a few cuts and bruises. She had agreed to coffee but it was altogether possible she'd never see him again. Not after she left Woodsboro and got back to her real life, started writing a book about the experience.

Shouldn't she take what she had available in front of her? If only he wasn't hospitalized, maybe then they'd at least get a chance at a wild passionate fling before she left town. No, she would have to settle for a kiss. Leaning down she placed her lips to his, even in a hospital bed he was a amazing kissed. The simple kiss progressed as they worked out their frustrations and worries in each other's mouth. It when she found herself nearly on top of him that she decided things needed to stop. Pulling away she smiled down at him. It was then she heard someone clearing their throat.

Looking to the door she found Mrs. Riley giving her a disapproving look. "I don't this your mother likes me." She whispered, they both smiled like guilty teenagers.

"Not in your demographic?" He teased as she got up from the bed.

As if that was a sign it became clear that it was time for her to leave, she knew that now. "I'll see you later Deputy." Even as she said those words she knew it wasn't true, sill it was nice to pretend. With one last smile she walked out the door and out of his life as quickly as she entered it.

Their paths wouldn't cross again, what was the point in fighting it. Dewey Riley would be barely a small chapter in her life. Gale was certain the moment she exited that small town that those feelings would pass. After all she was Gale Weathers, and she had a book to write.

**A/N::** Like? Review? I should provide the next chapter shortly ;)


	2. Chapter 2 :: Don't Look Back

**Author's Note:** And here I go again! The reviews made me very happy, many many thanks. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who finds the Scream fandom lacking when in comes to fan fiction. I promise to keep writing, just keep reviewing. Or everyone else can start writing also ;) Once again, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing. In fact charities should be giving money to me.

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter 2 :: Don't Look Back**

_"Don't look back, all you'll ever get is the dust from the steps before."_

Graduation day arrived in Woodsboro on a warm Spring day at the end of May. It was a day that his sister had been looking forward to for years, she had been counting off the days ever since the beginning of her senior year. A graduation cap and gown had been ordered months in advance and now sat unused in her bedroom. It would never be used because Tatum Riley had died before she got a chance to walk across that stage and receive her diploma. Her brother Dewey Riley still found himself awkwardly attending the ceremony though.

Instead of being there for his sister he found himself seated next to Neal Prescott waiting for his sister's best friend to graduate. The was no doubt in his mind that Sidney could never replace his sister but he had fallen into the role of surrogate big brother. Having someone to depend on him helped to fight the feeling of loss. Sometimes at least. It seemed natural because he had always been close to Sidney, she had grown up with his little sister and they'd been best friends for years. He had memories of the two girls playing with dolls, games of dress up and trying to somehow get him involved in the whole mess.

After the murders though Dewey and Sidney were even closer, they really had started to feel like family.

Welcomed into that strange pseudo family was Randy Meeks, a boy who had annoyed Dewey on a number of occasions. The young man seemed to fill the role of annoying younger brother but there was something endearing about it. In the last few months he had found himself bonding with the younger man and even confiding in him. In a drunken evening he had confessed every detail of his obsession with Gale Weathers while Randy had admitted to being in love with Sidney. It had been irresponsible to be drinking with a minor but Dewey had found it hard to find someone who really was on the same page with him after the murders.

There was a lot of light heart-ed joking in his friendship with Randy, and that was really something that Dewey had needed lately. They also found that they had more in common than the need to keep Sidney safe from harm. He sometimes wondered if Sidney had any idea how enamored her friend was with her. The movie geek had definitely mellowed out since that night, in fact they all had changed due to the tragic events in that farm house.

Together they were a group of survivors, the three of them. Four if you counted Gale but he knew it would be foolish to count on her.

The graduation had managed to attract plenty of local media coverage, it felt like a big event in such a small town. In total five members of the graduating class were dead along with the former principal. For months there had been plenty of discussion in the community as to how to honor the students, debate over if they even should. The class had ultimately decided to announce the names of the deceased along with the rest of the graduates. Except for Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, the killers' names had been heard plenty due to all the press. For many the graduation just seemed to be bringing the memories right back into the forefront, not that anyone in the town could ever forget.

The murders had gained plenty of negative attention for the town and there was a general consensus that they just wanted nothing more than to move on. While on the outside it looked like the town was getting back to normal but you didn't have to dig too deep to find that it was still broken, like a infection left untreated. Parents were a lot less trusting, the citizens of the town found themselves questioning people they'd known their whole lives. They were on edge still and no one could look at the stone memorial without remembering the tragedy.

The families of the deceased had also been invited to attend the ceremony but he was quickly becoming happy that his mother had decided against it. At times his mother was still the fierce woman who had raised him but that was wavering. Tatum's death had smashed her spirit and it hurt to see her look so lost. Sure she usually managed to pull it together around company but Dewey got see the true extent of her pain. She would have never been able to make it through the ceremony, and honestly he'd grown tired of seeing his mother cry.

Dewey couldn't blame Sidney and Randy for applying to colleges out of state, it was the only way to escape it. Woodsboro had too many bad memories that stopped them from truly moving on. Even living with his mother was too much, Tatum's room had become a tomb. The room was just the way she left it and his mother would have a fit if he even thought about moving anything. He should move out, he was a grown man after all but he felt like he couldn't just leave his mother there. But the day would come, it was getting close and he'd have to leave that house. Otherwise the haunting of his sister's memory was going to eat him alive.

While the graduation was definitely a big story in town he found himself regretting that it was still nothing big enough to bring Gale Weathers back. Most likely she was busy promoting the upcoming release of her book or finding her next big story. She had left Woodsboro with the rest of the mob of reporters, never looking back. He couldn't really blame her, she'd come for her story and found it. Did Dewey really think he was important enough to keep her in the little town?

He knew that he didn't really have a chance with a big city reporter like that. He was a small town cop, now stuck on desk duty due to a stab wound in the back. Pathetically enough he still lived with his mother, that didn't qualify him as the perfect catch. Especially for a woman as experienced and worldly as Gale. The more he thought about it he found himself questioning if she ever really liked him. He didn't see why she would. She might have agreed to coffee but he didn't blame her for not sticking around.

That didn't stop him from thinking back on what had happened between them. He met her on the day that would turn into the worst night of his life. She had shown unexpected interest in him and looking back he wondered how much of that was her using him. At the time he'd been too caught up with the case and excited that she seemed to like him. For some unexplained reason he felt like she really did like him and her hospital visit only reassured him.

Not that it mattered, no matter how many kisses they shared she wasn't anywhere near Woodsboro. They hadn't crossed paths since then and she had no reason to return to the small town. Instead she had wrote a book about the events, he found himself eagerly awaiting that release.

He could only smile thinking of how she would describe him. Dewey Riley had kissed Gale Weathers, that was something special. A happy memory mixed in with all the bad. It was one of the few happy thoughts he had while stuck in that hospital bed. He hated feeling like an adoring fan but she had sparked his interest and that flame was still burning. That would explain why he watched her show, despite being just out of her typical demographic.

The sounds of clapping broke him out of his thoughts, the students were starting to walk across that stage. He remembered back to his own graduation, seeing his mother and sister sitting in the audience. He smiled and cheered with Neil as Sidney went for her diploma. It was a much more solemn moment when Tatum's name was called, not at all like it would have been if she was alive.

His sister had been vibrant, there had never been a silent moment when that girl was around. They had driven each other nuts growing up, they had argued up until the night of her death. Still he had no doubt that she knew that he loved her, that he would have done anything to protect her.

But he hadn't managed to protect her, and that guilt was something that he was working hard to get past. Gale's talk with him had helped, more than she would probably ever realize. That visit itself had been a genuine act of kindness, something most people wouldn't think her capable of. But Dewey liked to think he was one of the few that knew better.

Catching up with Sidney after the ceremony he pulled her into a big hug. "I'm proud Sid, it'll only get better from here on out."

"Well going to Windsor College should bring back some normalcy. I can just be some nameless freshmen in a crowd of more nameless freshmen." Sidney admitted with a smile, she clearly just wanted to move on from being THE Sidney Prescott. He saw the way the town looked at her, as if she was either some sort of hero or the grim reaper incarnate.

"No you'll never be nameless, just this time you'll be making a name for yourself. You have a bright future ahead of you Sid." He was certain that she would flourish in college, the new environment would do wonders for her. Just being away from Woodsboro would help, even if he was sad to see her go.

"You stole that bright future bit from the speaker." Did he? Dewey wasn't aware that he had even been listening but apparently some part of the speech had managed to get stuck in his mind.

"Does it make it any less true? Now come on, let me treat you to your first ice cream as a mature high school graduate." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, thinking back to times he'd treated Sidney and his sister to ice cream. That was if Tatum wasn't too embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Only if mature adults can still get sprinkles."

"Maybe but don't push it Prescott." Dewey faked a tone of annoyance though they both knew that he was pretty much wrapped around her little finger. If she wanted sprinkles then she would be getting sprinkles.

"It's my graduation day, don't I deserve a little splurging? Surely you remember what a stressful event it is, even if it's been quite a while."

"Is insulting my age really the best way to get those sprinkles? I take it back, it only gets worse from here. I think I see the wrinkles forming already." He teased as he moved to examine imaginary forehead wrinkles.

"Don't ruin my big day by making me assault an officer of the law."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, you have a fierce right hook."

Maybe things would be okay, given time to truly heal. His sister was dead and there was no changing that but he was luckily still alive. Despite the limp he had a life to live, a full one. Now if he could just push all thoughts of kissing Gale Weathers in the moonlight out of his head. He needed to move on from that night, move on from his silly fascination with the woman who had left his life as quickly as she had entered it.

Maybe then there was hope.

**A/N:** So no actual Gale/Dewey action in this chapter but I felt it was needed, especially before we get into Scream 2. It's always bothered me that they never really touch on how Dewey feels about his sister's death. But hey, their loss is my gain. Review please? Much love XXX


	3. Chapter 3 :: Paranoid

**Author's Note:** This chapter actually wasn't originally planned but it came to my mind at the last minute. Point of view changes mid-way through, not really something I usually do but I like how it worked out. As always, review please. Then you will be sure to continue getting my love and devotion (And my continued writing, yeah yeah)

**Disclaimer::** I don't own Scream. Nor do I own the characters or the actors. Otherwise I'd probably be too busy doing dirty inappropriate stuff with David Arquette to write anything. (I've always had the weirdest celebrity crushes, sue me. Actually no, don't do that.)

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Three :: Paranoid**

_"Tell me right now_  
><em>You really wanna spend your whole life alone<em>  
><em>A little time out might do you good, might do us good<em>  
><em>Before we be done for good"<em>

It was starting again. Well he had no definite proof of that but he definitely had a bad feeling. A double murder at a Stab preview wouldn't have worried him, murders happened on a daily basis around the country. But a double murder occurring in the same town that Sidney and Randy were attending college, at the preview of a movie based on their experiences definitely set off red flags. It just seemed like too big of a coincidence to not somehow be connected.

If his instincts were right then that would mean that Sidney was in danger. He certainly didn't want it to be true but Dewey wasn't about to take any chances when it came to her life. He had already lost his sister and had made a promise to himself to never let that happen to Sid. Plus it was what his sister would want, she had defended her best friend plenty of times in the past.

Especially after the death of Maureen Prescott. While the whole town was talking poorly of the deceased woman Tatum had tried to shield her friend from that. There was no question that Sidney had heard all the names they were calling her mother but Tatum had managed to shield her from some of the hurtful words. Even if it meant issuing dirty looks and threatening physical violence. She had been a fighter, even to the very end. His fellow officers assured him that she had given the killer a fight, even in death she managed to make him proud. Then again he had always been proud of his little sister, she was a charismatic young woman who had had a bright future in front of her. He regretted not telling her that more often, for not trying harder to be the bigger person and work past their petty sibling fights.

He knew that Tatum would want him to do anything in his power to keep a copy cat killer from finishing Billy Loomis' plan. That was why Dewey found himself buying his first plane ticket and getting on the first flight he could find heading towards Windsor College. He had promised months earlier to visit Sidney and Randy but this certainly wasn't the situation that he'd been planning on. His mother thought he was crazy for up and leaving so sudden but he knew he didn't have any other choice. If he didn't go now he knew he would go crazy with worry in Woodsboro waiting for some sort of news, either good or bad.

He would never forgive himself if something happened and he wasn't there to stop it. Honestly he wasn't sure if he could handle anymore guilt, if any more was added then it would surely start eating away at him. It was his job to protect Sidney and no amount of distance was going to stop him from doing that.

Maybe he was wrong, maybe he was just overreacting, but he would feel a lot better being near her when it turned out to be nothing. Maybe then it could be like a nice happy family reunion, Dewey really was hoping that he was wrong. None of them had truly healed from the murders, they had just continued on and tried their hardest to move forward with their lives. No one wanted to linger on the past, especially one as dark as theirs. But was there really any escape from it? Sidney and Randy had moved across the country and still couldn't make it go away.

All Sidney had wanted was a chance at being normal, just like any other college student. Which was probably becoming impossible with that stupid slasher movie coming out over the weekend. Gale Weathers' book had made all of their names known in popular culture, especially Sidney who was thrust into the role of victim. That book had stolen their chance at normalcy and had insured that no one would ever forget about the horrific events in Woodsboro.

Not that Gale would ever care about what she'd done to their lives, she was too selfish for that. That book had shown her true colors and Dewey wouldn't forget how wrong he'd been about her. He found himself in debate over if he wanted to see her again. There were so many things he wanted to say to defend himself after the way she had insulted him in her book. On the other hand he wanted to move on, to be the bigger person and not fight over something petty. Even if those pages had pretty much proved that she had been using him from the beginning.

It would be better to never see her again, she could take the profits from her book and move on. Dewey would be doing the same thing once he was certain that Sidney was safe. Somehow he would find a way to get on with his life, maybe Woodsboro was still a quiet enough town to shield him from the repercussions of the movie. That was if the more recent murders were unrelated to Sidney, until he knew that there would be no moving on for anyone.

Sidney was why he was flying across the country, and if he did in fact run into Gale then he had to remember that. She could never be trusted again. Even if she was a very attractive woman, and he was a single man. No, it would never work.

Looking out the window of the plane he really did hope that it would all blow over. Hadn't Sidney been through enough, hadn't they all?

* * *

><p>Was it all really starting over again? Was it wrong for her to be hoping that it was? At least then her traveling hundreds of miles to the college town wouldn't be a complete waste. Though she should already consider herself lucky, the potential copy cat killer would give the release of Stab even more publicity than the studio could offer. In fact it was publicity they wouldn't have to pay for, even better.<p>

There were times that Gale really wondered if it was healthy to take so much pleasure in the misfortune of others. It was the business that she was in and she was well aware that if she didn't get the story then another reporter certainly would. That was a fact that helped her to push away any moral objections though honestly she hadn't had any in the last few years. She had become desensitized to a lot of things going on in the world. Bad things happened, often times to good people, and it was her job to go in there and get the whole story.

In the news business there really wasn't room to step back and consider what a story would mean for the people it was about. That sort of hesitance would leave a new reporter or they just wouldn't make it in the business. Gale aimed high, she wanted to be successful and was prepared to do whatever it took to get there. Even if it meant exploiting the pain and suffering of those around her.

Everything she had was the result of exposing the lives of others. Sometimes it was easy, like in the case of a successful business man who was cheating on his wife. Gale saw plenty of cases like that and she could simply say that whatever happened he deserved it. Then you had a murder story and it was your job to get an interview with the grieving parent who thought it wasn't right that they had to bury their child. And it wasn't fair but people wanted to see those tears. Maybe society was somewhat to blame for creating a demand for her brand of journalism. She was just giving the people what they wanted. A simple case of supply and demand.

But that didn't mean she didn't gain from that demand. Gale was a a highly successful woman who had made a fortune off of the lives of others. Money to fund an impeccable wardrobe, but then again her looks was really a part of her job. She had a nice car that she admittedly didn't use enough to really justify a need for it. There was her apartment in LA that was practically abandoned if she was working. And she was always working, she honestly felt more at home in hotels.

At least the hotels had other people so it was never too quiet.

Not that Gale would admit to being lonely. After all she had friends- well she had coworkers who didn't hate her. Plus she had plenty of fans, a lot of them being attractive young men. What more did she really need? She had been alone enough that she now thought of it as being selective about the company she kept. At one point she did consider getting a cat but she knew it wouldn't work with her always gone. There wasn't room for anyone in her life.

And why was it that when she reassured herself that she was better off alone she would think back to Deputy Dwight Riley? It made no sense to think back to someone that she'd barely been involved with. It was just plan ridcious to be devoting so much thought to a man who she hadn't seen in years. Especially a man that she could never have, not truly. They were much too differenct and she would always be too busy for any sort of relationship.

Because Gale had a feeling that Dewey was the relationship sort of man. She had always pegged him for the sort of man who wanted to settle down and start a family. Maybe that wasn't the first thought on his mind but without a doubt that was where it would all lead to. On the other hand Gale had a string of bad romances and she couldn't even commit to her apartment or her car. Yet alone commit to one man for the rest of her life.

It wouldn't work, it could never work. Those words were very familiar, she had been saying them ever since she first left Woodsboro.

She blamed all the Stab promotion for bringing him back to her head, because he certainly would never be brought back into her life. Woodsboro was a finished part of her life and so was he. There was no way she would go back and he'd probably never leave.

There was no fighting it, it was the way it was meant to be. All she needed was to get her story and then get the hell away from Sidney and anyone else connected to Woodsboro. And maybe get laid.


	4. Chapter 4 :: My Apologies

**Author's Note:** And here is part four, which turned out to be a lot longer than I planned it to be. It was also a scene I was looking so forward to writing so I'm hoping you like it too. Once again thanks thanks thanks for the reviews, it really does mean a ton to me. I'm not going to be one of those authors who won't write unless they get reviews because well I really do enjoy writing this but the reviews are the best encouragement. So thanks a bunch again. You guys rock.

And yay for more hidden Gale/Dewey fans out there! Maybe we can have an uprising...

**Disclaimer:** I still continue to own nothing, promise. If I suddenly own something I'll be sure to let you know. Until then I guess I'll just have to keep writing. Poor poor me.

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Four :: My Apologies**

_"My apologies dear,_  
><em>for all my mistakes,<em>  
><em>and I'm sure to make more."<em>

The Windsor College campus was a quickly becoming a madhouse, swarming full of reporters and a mix of both fascinated and confused students. Gale Weathers found her frustration was beginning to running high as the growing crowd only seemed to be getting in her way. She had a goal in mind, she was here to get her interview with Sidney Prescott. Getting an exclusive interview with the the victim of the first set of murders would only bring up her ratings, especially if it turned out that the more recent murders were somehow connected to the ones in Woodsboro.

It was hard to not get excited with all the attention the double murder was gathering. Any fool could predict it would draw even more attention to the upcoming release of Stab, any publicity in this business was good. Her book about the murders in Woodsboro was listed as a national bestseller, a bestseller that had led to a major motion picture. And now she was prepared to cover another brutal murder of a young couple, both killed during an early preview of the movie. All in all life was good for Gale, her career had never been at a higher point and things could only go up when she managed to get her story.

Though right now the details of that story were still unclear, that was part of her job to discover the truth. Were the murders just a one time thing or did they have a serious serial killer on their hands? Everyone was wondering if Sidney Prescott was at risk or if it was just an unlucky case of her being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Gale had been in this business a little too long to think it was just a coincidence, usually these things tied in together somehow. While she didn't want her own personal opinion to affect her story she had a feeling that this was something more than a copycat killer who was inspired by an upcoming movie.

Of course getting her story would be a lot easier if things would just go according to plan, instead she was stuck with a seemingly newbie cameraman and another reporter who was fawning over her. She was willing to make an attempt at being patient with Joel but when it came to Debbie Salt she found it impossible to hold her tongue. Gale was there to get the story, not to do provide fan service for some aspiring reporter who wanted to follow in her foot steps. Flattery wouldn't get the woman anywhere, she wasn't about to help jump start the woman's career. This was a competitive business and she was going to be certain that no one was going to steal her story.

It just happened that getting her story always seemed to get her beaten and nearly maimed when Sidney was around. If Gale wasn't being nearly killed by a pair of psycho teenagers then she had Sidney getting easily offended and punching her in the face. And it was always in the face, no other area of her body would suffice. Luckily this one didn't feel like it would bruise, maybe the girl was going easy on her?

Impromptu interviews always had a wild variety of outcomes that were hard to predict. Still they were the best way to catch the person off guard and get more information than the person was planning to reveal. Bringing Cotton along had only made the moment more tense, it would have been perfect if she hadn't been practically assaulted. And now she had Cotton pestering her about interviews and her apparent lack of moral integrity, she was seriously starting to question contacting him. He was over zealous, of course being stuck in jail for a year could do that to someone.

She was determined to get her interview, she always did. All she would have to do was remind Sidney that she had saved her life, though that was a card that she hadn't really wanted to use. While she had certainly gained money and publicity off of that night in Woodsboro there were some things she didn't like to dwell on. Gale was no hero and she didn't like to pretend like she was. All she wanted was an exclusive interview and she wasn't about to give up just because of a punch or a slap. Especially when this one was a lot more gentle than the last one. Yeah, she must be growing on Sidney.

Honestly she should have seen it coming considering their past history. It wasn't rare for Gale to ask questions that made people want to hit her, she considered it all a part of her charm. No topic was off bounds to the inquisitive reporter, telling herself that had built her career along with her willingness to go places other people wouldn't. It was what her viewers had come to expect of her and she wasn't about to start letting them down now. She wasn't about to win any awards by playing nice.

She didn't become a reporter to make friends, Gale was a determined woman who was willing to fight for what she felt she deserved. People might question her actions now but when she got her Pulitzer they'd be hitting themselves for not going to the same lengths.

Walking back towards the news van she tried to ignore her stinging cheek, it would be worth it. Just what she hadn't expected was running into the only man who had ever made her question her actions. While in that hospital room visting Dewey Riley she had allowed herself to wonder about the reprocussions of her actions, a big no no when it came to her career. Now when her mind needed to be on the story she found herself nearly walking right into Deputy Riley, though he was clearly off duty now. She found herself briefly wondering if he still was working with the force or if his injury had ruined his career as an officer.

While she would like to believe that over that last few years she hadn't thought about him since leaving Woodsboro but Gale knew that was nothing but a lie. Instead she found herself thinking back to him from time to time, especially due to her book and the upcoming movie. Often she would wonder about his recovery and how he was moving on from that terrible night. The best part though about being a reporter was that she had no problem with lying, even if it was to herself. Now if she could only make herself believe the lie but apparently she wasn't as gullible as most of her viewers.

"Dewey." His name was all she managed to get out when her brain finally got over it's initial shock. She had never planned on seeing him again and never thought she'd ever have to prepare for the situation. "What are you doing here?"

Though as she asked that question she already had her answer, he was here for Sidney. He was the protective type, of course the moment he heard that she could be at risk he'd rush across the country. He hadn't managed to save his own sister but she had no doubt he'd risk his own life to keep Sidney safe. It was a trait of his that she had always admired but that was far more analysis of his character than she was prepared to make right now.

"Can't you just leave her alone? Hasn't she been through enough?" The disapproving look on his face was impossible to miss, right along with a look of disgust.

Those weren't foreign words to her, often her moralistic integrity was brought into question. It was all part of the television persona she had created for herself years ago, hard hitting Gale Weathers. Honestly she didn't often step back from the situation and question her actions, it was just something that she had learned to turn off much like it was controlled by a button. Oh sure she had questioned her actions before but usually those thoughts could be squished away by visualizing an award or her ratings. By keeping her eye on the prize she could keep her mind on what was truly important, her career.

"And my name is Dwight." His tone didn't leave anything open to interpretation, she had no doubt that he was upset with her. Though for what reason was a little less clear, was it just about her pestering Sidney for an interview or something more?

This was all so different from the last time they had seen each other, the smiles and flirting looks they had shared were now gone. Perhaps time apart had given him a chance to question her prior motives in Woodsboro, enough time to judge her true character. Or perhaps it was as simple as the fact that he was fiercely protective of Sidney. If it was that then she couldn't fully bring herself to blame him, especially after the death of his sister.

"I was just doing my job, Dwight." The name seemed so unfamiliar coming out of her mouth, the same mouth that had kissed him in the past. Apparently he'd done a successful job of getting over his fascination with her even if Gale wondered if she could say the same thing.

"No matter who gets hurt in the process." Ouch, maybe she deserved that.

Admittedly she was finding his treatment of her to be just a bit unfair considering she hadn't changed since the last time they'd crossed paths. Except now he merely viewed her as the heartless reporter. If anyone else would have thought that she wouldn't have cared but he was different. Dewey Riley had liked her, honestly liked her and not just the pretty face and persona she offered her viewing audience. Now suddenly they run into each other again and he apparently hated something about her that was pretty much the essence of Gale Weathers.

When he started to walk away from her she made the quick and possible stupid decision to follow after him across the campus. He wasn't getting away that easily, even if she really should just let him go. She had told herself plenty of times that they had no potential future. What was the point in chasing after him?

"Hey! Who got punched here – Again?" While that brought a smile to his face briefly she wondered why he was smiling, did he like seeing her get what she apparently deserved?

With his words her own smile was wiped right off her face. "Well I don't condone violence, but I'd maybe you deserved it." That was probably true but she still scoffed, but he continued. "Page 32, Deputy Dewey filled the room with his Barney Fife-ish presence."

She was stunned, that was definitely not what she had expected to come out of his mouth. Using her own words against her, she tried hard to keep a smile on her face. Maybe he was teasing, surely he couldn't have found it that offensive. "I see that you read my book."

Of course Dewey had read the book, Gale really should have known he would. Who wouldn't read a book about an a specific experience that they'd gone through, murders that had happened in their town that had nearly killed them and took the life of their younger sister. Especially if there was a character based off you. Honestly she felt silly for not thinking of it sooner, maybe that was why he was in such a huff with her.

"Oh yes, I do read Miss Weathers." Had she ever suggested that he didn't?

"Oh Dewey, don't take it so seriously! It's a character in a book." She tried to reason as he once again tried to walk away from her. It didn't appear that anything she was saying was helping but he did turn to face her. In that face she could see that he was still very bitter with her.

"Page 44: Deputy Dewey oozed with inexperience." Did he think she had implied that about their experience together and that kiss, in addition to his performance as a cop? Gale could tell two things, he was very angry and she found him cute when he was angry. Right then she was quickly remembering why she had fallen for his boyish charm so quickly. Neither of these things were good signs for her. Still he managed to bring a smile to her face.

With another attempt at reasoning with him she continued to follow after him across the campus even though she should have given up a while ago. Usually Gale wouldn't try this hard with any other guy. Why did the opinion of this small town deputy seem to matter so much to her? "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit?"

He was having none of it, he locked eyes with her and she knew that she was getting no where with him. "No, what I think is that you are a money-hungry, fame-seeking and, forgive me for saying, mediocre writer who's got a cold storage shed where her heart should be. No offense intended."

Gale had heard a lot worse things said about her over the years but having those words coming from Dewey Riley actually managed to hurt her feelings. Not that she was going to admit that to him any time soon but he had definitely made a chip at the ice cold surface.

"Dewey, I never meant to imply-"

Her words were cut off as he suddenly turned towards her, a look on his face that only gave away that he hadn't said all that he needed to say.

"How do you know that my dim-witted inexperience isn't a subtle form of manipulation used to lower people's expectations, thereby enhancing my ability to effectively maneuver within any given situation?"

She had a feeling that Dewey had planned out this conversation for a while, just what he would say to her if they ever happened to meet again. Clearly she had hurt his feelings, even though she had never truly intended to. Gale had liked Dewey and while she had found some of his trust in her questionable she had never truly found him dim-witted. A little too trusting maybe but that was part of his charm.

In fact she might still like him just as much as she had while in Woodsboro, he only managed to make her smile. He was definitely cute when he was angry. During a moment of silence she moved her hands to touch his cheeks, but he pulled away as she managed to get out a simple. "I'm sorry."

She had moved towards him, had she really planned on kissing him? It had seemed right at the time but maybe it was better if it didn't happen. Dewey managed to affect her in a way she wasn't sure that she liked.

"I don't know what else to say...except I'm sorry." And she meant it, not a common move made by Gale Weathers.

"No. I'm the one that's sorry. I misjudged you." The words managed to sting even though it should have come as no surprise. At one point Dewey had trusted her and Gale had liked it. It was nice to be trusted for a change but now that trust was gone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some oozing to do."

He was bitter, and she really couldn't blame him. She had fled Woodsboro like a bat out of Hell and then managed to hurt his feelings in a bestselling book about their time together. The opinion he held of her had been changed and she felt like there was nothing she could do to change that back.

She watched him start to walk away before he came back for a brief moment to make a weak insult towards her appearance. "One more thing. Nice streaks." At least she thought it was supposed to be an insult, maybe.

"Well!" That was all she could come up with to say, sad considering his insult wasn't even that good. But the conversation as a whole was quite tiring. Apparently she had burnt her bridges with him without even realizing it. Sad considering a repeat of their last fling, if you could call it that, was really what she could use right now.

Even with the limp she found herself attracted to him. This was not good, not for her or her potential story. Damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I felt weird using dialogue from the movie but I have to admit I really did like(love) Scream 2 and I can't picture it going down too differently. So until I'm done writing about what happened during Scream 2 there will be dialogue from the movie, but hopefully you won't start hating me for it. There will probably be some tweaks but it's not like I'm just copying it down, instead I turned it into like 6-7 pages. So yeah, I really really hope you like. As always you have my love, don't throw tomatoes at me.


	5. Chapter 5 :: When You're Around

**Author's Note::** I'm back! My hiatus from this story was never intentional. To keep it short and sweet my family was going through some health issues which pretty much killed any muse I had. Thankfully now things are starting to get back to normal (mostly). I still love Scream, Gale&Dewey and writing so I should be able to just get back on the horse.

I just hope you guys still want my story. Please review ;)

**Disclaimer::** I own nothing. Except for debt. Feel free to take that.

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Five :: When You're Around**

_"__The least you could do is take it back_  
><em>All the vicious remarks and verbal attacks<em>  
><em>Cause I can't fucking stand it.<em>  
><em>When You're Around."<em>

Night had already fallen when Dewey started to wonder if maybe his trip to Windsor College had been entirely pointless. It was looking very much like the double murder was in no way connected to Sidney or anyone else from Woodsboro. She hadn't known the couple and it was a big campus. The whole town was a lot bigger than Woodsboro, it could just be a big coincidence. A copy cat killer inspired by an upcoming movie, not caring about the lives they disrupted. Come morning he could just book a flight and head home.

That way he could put miles between him and the charismatic Gale Weathers and her cameraman as soon as possible. Their run in had left his blood boiling and not only from anger, which he was finding very concerning. After spending nearly two years telling himself that she really wasn't that pretty the attraction had hit him like a brick to the face. With those legs, her chest and that hair – no he couldn't let himself think about her like that. Not after she had embarrassed him so publicly, he had pride.

That book of her's had cemented in his brain that they had never meant to be anything more than a one off experience. He found himself wondering how much of that night was just her using him to get to her story. Even that passionate kiss was not tainted in his memory, it was most likely just some ploy that she had used before to get what she wanted. How could it be anything else when she wrote such harsh and critical words about him. Well – it had been a character but that didn't matter when it was a character based on him. Based on her experience of the night.

Clearly she had never respected him, thinking of his simply as some foolish small town cop. If that was really the way she thought of him then how was it even remotely possible that she had ever been truly interested? No she had played him and he had gone right along with it, letting her tag along and letting classified details slip. The reporter had been looking for some fool to give into her charms, nothing more. How could she like him if she didn't even respect him? Hell if he was Gale he wouldn't respect him either, not after all the mistakes he made.

The only thing that didn't seem to fit in was her hospital visit to him before she had left town. Nothing said during that visit between the two of them had ever been written about or used on her show. In fact with the medication he'd been doped up on she could have got anything out of him. He had just been laying there, an easy target already weakened. Instead she hadn't pressure for an interview or asked any probing questions, in that cold hospital room she had seemed honestly remorseful.

Then again it made plenty of sense, they had both been through one Hell of a night. They had very nearly died at the hands of two psychopath teenagers with guns. According to Sidney Gale had almost been shot in the head while lying next to his seemingly lifeless body. That sort of experience would shake up anyone, even the picture perfect Gale Weathers. Acting out of character was to be expected, especially when she probably pitied him over the death of his sister. It was something to make her remember that she really was a human just like the rest of them. But that was all, nothing more. And it was crucial that he not let himself forget that for even a moment. No matter how good she looked in that dress today.

And it didn't help that she looked more attractive than ever, maybe that was why he'd become so angry the moment he spotted her across the campus. Knowing that he couldn't give into his primal instincts he went towards a different but still very powerful emotion. Anger.

And every last bad thought he'd had about her over the years came back with a vengeance. Dewey hadn't realized how enraged she'd made him until they were face to face once again. The fact was that her book had hurt his feelings along with embarrassing him. It was one thing for her to think that way about him, another to make it public knowledge. Not once thinking about the consequences.

Without a doubt the residents of Woodsboro had read that damn book and probably respected him even less than they had before. A police deputy wanted to be known as a hero, not a fool with a badge. There were enough questions about his actions that night that were asked before her book was ever published, Gale had only made it worse. Perhaps the only way for him to gain any real respect was to leave Woodsboro for good.

But that was only thought, never to become anything more. Dewey was needed in Woodsboro and it was home. Especially after his sister's death he couldn't just abandon his mother. Instead he would probably live vicariously through Sidney and Randy as they went off to college. At least the trip across country meant a small reunion for them. He didn't feel like he saw his surrogate siblings often enough. Not that he could blame them for not wanting to make any extra trips home.

None of them needed a book or a movie to keep that night very much alive in their memories. All he had to do was walk past his sister's empty bedroom. A drive past the abandoned Macher house made that severed nerve in his back ache and sometimes he swore he could still smell the blood. And that stupid mask, there was nothing that could make it go away. For the survivors of that night it was still very fresh in their brains. The upcoming movie only rubbed salt in the wounds.

Not that Gale thought about any of that when she agreed to have her sensationalized book turned into a movie. Without doubt she hand only cared about the associated dollar signs and having her name in the billing as writer. No thought went to those who had been hurt that night, the whole town that was still trying to desperately to move on. Yes she had been attacked too but she had managed to make a profit from the horrors of that night. That might make her a great reporter but Dewey needed to remember that she was terrible person.

But there was no point in thinking about what kind of woman Gale was. It only made it even more clear just how wrong he'd been about her. Maybe he had been dumb then, or perhaps just a bit too young and foolish. It was a weakness, a pretty lady like Gale Weathers showing him attention. And he had been very interested, and foolish enough while laying in that hospital bed to believe that they'd get coffee after it all. No she'd had no more place in his life than he in her's. Their reunion was because of another murder taking place and nothing more meaningful to either of them.

At least it was quiet, no real disturbances on campus since he'd arrived earlier in the day. With Sidney off at some sorority party Dewey still felt more reassured by being near by and patrolling the area. He might not have any jurisdiction at the college but he'd do anything to protect her. When Sid had told him about the party she hadn't seemed too excited, he was pretty sure she still hated the idea of sororities. But apparently she'd given into peer pressure from her boyfriend and close friend Haley. At least Randy was there, he still wasn't too confident about her new friends and romantic entanglement.

Despite any of his doubts he needed to remember that Sidney was an adult and perfectly capable of making her own decisions. Though it was reassuring to know that she was a level headed young woman, if she trusted them then she probably had good reason to. After being betrayed so cruelly by Billy and Stu it was a hard to imagine her ever trusting people so thoroughly ever again. And Dewey couldn't really decide if that was really a good thing.

The last thing he wanted was for her to live a life in fear but after what they'd all been through they were all damaged. Only his limp was visible for all to see.

The sound of sirens broke up the music in the air and sounds of partying coming from houses on campus. As Dewey hurried to make his way to the source he found himself hoping it was just some stupid college student who'd had too much to drink at a party. Or maybe a bust on underage drinking, anything else. But as he reached a sorority house where all the sirens seemed lead he found it swarmed with flashing lights.

Something big had happened.

A short talk with the police chief verified any suspicions he held upon arrival and those worries he couldn't push away. They had a serial killer of campus if this death was connected, which every could easily assume. A young and promising college girl had been brutally stabbed then thrown off the balcony. It was very tragic but at least it wasn't Sidney, and he still found himself hoping she wouldn't be pulled into big mess.

Spotting Gale arriving on the scene it came as little surprise that she'd hurry over. She had probably been in the area just waiting for the sound of sirens to start. Without a doubt she was ecstatic to have a bigger story to report on and to give more publicity to the movie release. Still for a second he found himself wondering if he was being too hard on her, it was her job after all. He didn't have nearly as much disgust for the other reports who had shown up as well.

But he didn't want to pin the other reporters up against a wall and work out his frustrations with them sexually. No in that way Gale was special. He felt his blood boiling when she walked towards him. His head told him to just stay calm because getting angry with her wasn't going to help either of them. It would be for the best to just ignore her, if she would make that possible.

It would appear that ignoring her was impossible as she came up beside him, too close. The moment their eyes locked she was questioning him, "It's happening again, isn't it?"

If anyone else would have said those words he would have probably silently agreed with them. After all he had been wondering that same thing himself before she had even joined him at the crime scene. But it hadn't been just anybody, no it was Gale Weathers.

"You'd probably like that, wouldn't you?" Once again he was caught making rude remarks to a woman who so easily got under his skin. But he didn't doubt for a second that she was excited to get an even bigger story. He couldn't expect anything other from her.

There were no cutting remarks in return, she just stared at him. If he hadn't known better Dewey would have believed that he hurt her feelings. And he felt bad for a moment before pushing it away. He was here to protect Sid, Gale was here for her story. Letting out a sigh she turned and walked away, he should have just silently watched her leave.

"Better hurry Gale, you might get scooped." He taunted, even if it was against his better judgment. There was no question that it seemed childish. Nor could he deny that it felt strange to have her name come off his lips. In the time since the book had come out he had rarely spoken her name, instead using various descriptive and malicious words it's place. Or calling her 'Miss Weathers' worked, it kept things professional and impersonal.

He could tell from her interaction with her cameraman that he had also managed to get under her skin. Not that she had a good track record when it came to giving her cameramen decent treatment. Still it felt to good to know that he could get to her too, after all that time that he'd been bitter about those words she'd written.

But he had more important things to take care of, Dewey needed to find Sidney and make sure that she was safe. He didn't doubt that her friends wouldn't abandon her but he'd feel a lot better when he saw her with his own eyes untouched by this mess. If it was a copycat killer that didn't necessarily mean they would go after the survivors of the last murders. Though that thought was starting to seem more and more like denial.

Feeling like he had already wasted too much time with Gale he hurried over to to the Delta Lambda sorority house. While he had no urge to be around more drunken college students he needed to get to Sidney. She had probably already heard about the murder, plenty of students had wandered over to the scene.

His hurried pace turned into a full out run when he heard screaming, more specifically Sidney screaming for help. His thoughts ran through dozens of horrible possibilities at once, most of them ending in her bloodied death. It was in that moment that he realized just how afraid he was of losing her, more so than when he'd taken a plane across country to check up on her. While she'd never truly be able to replace the sister he'd lost there was no way that Dewey could lose Sid too.

With his heart racing he finally reached the back patio of the house to find a fearful looking Sidney standing outside the door. "Sid!"

A weight on his chest had been lifted when he saw that she was uninjured. There was a clearly panicked look on her face as she called out to him. "Dewey! The killer's in there and Derek."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and considered pulling her into a hug before deciding he needed to go into the house. While he was primarily concerned with Sidney's safety he knew he couldn't just let her boyfriend get killed. Dewey had to go after the killer, then needed to end this before it went too far once again.

Taking a deep breath he headed into the kitchen, looking for any sign of the killer. After being stabbed in the back last time he was cautious making certain that no one could sneak up behind him. Adrenaline was running though him but he still found himself feeling scared, the pain of a knife slicing through his back still seemed fresh in that moment. He needed to push that aside.

Pushing open a door he found a frightened looking Derek bleeding on the floor, holding his injured arm.

"Are you alright?" Dewey questioned him, looking around for the killer..

Instead of worrying about himself Derek pointed out the hallway. "He went through there!" That was all the he needed to continue his pursuit for Ghostface, he couldn't just let the killer escape.

Hurrying towards the front of the house he called out, "Sidney he's in here!" When he reached the front door he found two sorority girls, both looking confused over what was going on. Heading back towards the injured younger man it would seem that the killer had got away and there was nothing he could do to change that. Sidney was in danger.

Dewey couldn't help feeling like he could have been there sooner, if only he hadn't taken the time to bicker with Gale. If there was a risk of Sidney being killed he couldn't afford having her as a distraction. But unfortunately it was a easy to make that decision when she wasn't around.


	6. Chapter 6 :: Spinning

**Author's Note:** Update! And you didn't have to wait nearly as long for this chapter (even if I didn't manage to get it done as soon as I wanted to). Just to clarify some things, I have always planned to continue this story after Scream 2 ends, possibly leading into Scream 3. I have a lot of things swimming around in my brain involving Dewey&Gale, and Scream in general. Perhaps some ideas for other stories.

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! They make me incredibly giddy. Hopefully I enjoy this chapter as well. Well let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer::** I do not own Scream. Or Scream 2. Or Scream 3. Or Scream 4. I own myself. And my pink laptop. That it all.

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter Six :: Spinning**

_"I'm keeping quiet til the phone stops ringing_  
><em>Lately it's hard to disconnect, I just want something real<em>  
><em>I've found the words if I could just stop thinking<em>  
><em>The room is spinning, I have got no choice"<em>

Even when morning came the police station was still a hub of activity, multiple conversations rattling on at once. According to research the town had never had a serial killer before which would explain why they weren't completely versed in how to handle such a situation. That was probably why she was even allowed in the building, typically she was kept on the outside with the rest of the blood thirsty reporters. When she had received the call earlier in the morning asking for her assistance in the investigation she hadn't believed it at first. It was almost laughable.

But after a strong cup of coffee it had truly set in, she was actually on the other side this time. This was any investigative journalist's dream. She had hurried to get ready, though if anyone looked at her they wouldn't know. She was picture perfect as usual, not a hair out of place unless she wanted it to be. With a career focused on her being on camera it just came naturally. Plus there was Dewey to consider.

While working on her hair she had found that Dewey Riley was still firmly implanted in her mind. All his damning words that had been spoken over the last twenty-four hours still didn't stop her from admiring him. And it wasn't for a lack of trying, Gale had told herself plenty of times that there was nothing there to like about him. After all the insults she should have been angry, but the sad part was that a lot of what he said was true.

She was fame seeking, there was no question that she was always thinking about her story. That was what made a her successful journalist, plenty of her competitors admired her pizazz for the business. And she wanted to be rich and famous, but who didn't?

Well Dewey didn't. It was all part of the small town charm about him. He'd been perfectly happy being the deputy of a little town known for nothing. Happy to just do his job and be proud of the job that he did. It was such a foreign concept for Gale but somehow she found that she admired that about him. He was a good guy, the type of guy that she typically didn't fall for. Her love life was full of job obsessed men in three piece suits who thought very much like her.

And then to meet someone like Dewey, it was a refreshing contrast.

The mixture of disbelief and annoyance on his face when she had strolled into the police station brought a big smile to her face. This was definitely going to be any interesting day.

"What are you doing here?" He bluntly asked, even though she was sure whatever she answered wasn't going to be enough to appease him.

"I was invited, Dwight." She informed him, throwing in a little reference to their talk from yesterday. "So before you try to find some way to kick me out of here, don't bother."

"You should be outside with the rest of the reporters." He didn't seem to convinced of anything she said. Though that really didn't come as much of a surprise.

"Well some people here seem to realize that I'm an asset to this investigation. So, how's Sidney holding up?" She questioned, trying to change the subject and cure some of her own curiosity.

"Sid's fine." He answered curtly, still staring at her with that look of disdain. It was becoming rather disheartening. "You're not getting anything out of me this time Miss Weather's, no matter how many times you smile at me like that. I'm not falling for it."

Her smile fell and she let out a frustrated groan. Couldn't he see that she wasn't playing him? Not this time at least. In Woodsboro things had been different but now...now she just wanted him to look at her the way he did back then. And Gale definitively knew how pathetic that sounded even just saying it in her head. Being attracted to him wasn't good for her career or mental state.

"Oh come on Dewey, I'm really not that bad. You said that yourself once."

"And I was wrong. See it's not that hard for me to admit when I'm wrong. You on the other hand-" He paused, a wry smile appearing on his face. "Good luck with that. I'm sure some habits are just hard to break."

"Dewey I'm-" Gale really wasn't sure how she was going to finish that sentence but she didn't even get a chance at the police chief entered the room.

"Good, you're both here. We can get started then." Said a voice from across the room.

The police chief interrupted their conversation without even noticing that he had pretty much broken up a fight. The older man couldn't seem to hide his frustration and it was easy for Gale to see why. With now a grand total of three students dead and no real suspects it looked pretty hopeless. No wonder he had invited both Dewey and her to help with the case and identify the killer.

And that was what she intended to do. As much as she wanted her riveting story Gale also wanted to find the killer before things got too far out of hand. It was hard for her to forget that she had very nearly been killed by the murderers in Woodsboro. The risk involved with this story seemed a lot more real, it made her feel uncomfortable. Which wasn't an option when it was her job to be there and get the facts.

Chief Hartley led them into a more private section of the room, away from a majority of the madhouse in the station. "I appreciate the both of you being willing to help with the investigation. Normally we wouldn't seek outside help but I think we all know this is a special circumstance."

"With all due respect Chief Hartley, should we really have a reporter in the room?" The moment the words were out of Dewey's mouth Gale gave him a look that could very nearly strike a lesser man down. Did he really have to bring their petty problems into the investigation?

"Miss Weathers and I have already discussed this matter earlier when I asked for her assistance. She has agreed to keep certain details under wraps until the killer has been apprehended. I have no doubt that she realizes how crucial it is to protect the integrity of the case." Honestly it surprised her how quickly the police chief came to her defense. It spared her from another verbal sparing match.

If what was said wasn't enough to reassure Dewey he certainly didn't say anything to suggest otherwise. Instead he just leaned on one of the desks as the chief spoke. Every so often she got the feeling that he was watching her but when she turned to look she would never catch him. Instead he found her staring a couple of time, she would smile but he would just look away.

Did he really hate her that much? She could understand him being angry with her but she would have thought he'd be over it by now. After all it was just a silly little book. Who really believed everything that they read?

But she couldn't allow herself to dwell on that. There were some more important things going on and wondering if Dewey Riley thought she was evil paled in comparison. Surely a multiple murder investigation should have her full attention, not some small town cop who she'd shared a kiss or two with. She needed to be Gale Weathers the investigative journalist, she needed to keep her eye on the prize.

"So Chief Hartley, what do we know?"

"Well all of the victims were enrolled as students at Windsor College, all with different majors. They were all stabbed with a large knife but the latest victim was pushed, thrown or fell off the balcony. We believe that the fall was what killed her."

Of course there were all things Gale already knew. Were they really that in the dark on these killings? They knew that the victims were in college and stabbed with a knife? The more she heard the less she felt like they really knew. Pulling out her notepad she hoped that they would actually get somewhere.

"Witnesses at the first murders all say that the killer was wearing the Father Death costume, but a good portion of the audience was as well. Along with some of the staff." Making his way over to the chalk board he started to write down the names. "We have three victims: Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens and Cici Cooper."

As she looked at the names written on the boards something about them seemed awfully familiar but it took her a second to realize why. "Is Cici the girl's real name?" Gale questioned, going on a hunch.

"Uh oh no, it's Casey, Casey Cooper."

She briefly looked at back to Dewey, raising her eyebrows she wondered if he had caught what she had. After all he had been in Woodsboro too, and he was smarter than she had ever made him in her book.

"As in Casey Becker?" She questioned but the police chief didn't seem to be catching on.

"Excuse me?"

"She was a young victim in Woodsboro." She answered before reaching for a piece of chalk. Finally she felt like they were getting somewhere. But she wasn't sure she liked where it was going. "As well as her boyfriend Steven Orth.

By that point Dewey had got up from the desk and moved towards the chalk board. Instead of looking at her with the usual scorn she almost thought he looked a little bit impressed. "As in Phil Stevens." He added.

"Maureen Evans, Maureen Prescott. That's Sidney's mother." She explained to the older man. Apparently he had not read her book, maybe he was planning to see the movie instead.

"Do you think someone is trying to duplicate Woodsboro?" That question, Dewey had finally said what she had been thinking. There was a on his face almost said that he didn't believe it, or that he didn't want to.

Wasn't it obvious? Gale shrugged, "It looks like it.

They briefly shared a look, their own problems forgotten for now. Without speaking they managed convey that they were finally agreeing with each other, it was happening again. "I think you have a copycat on your hands chief."

"Jesus Christ." Chief Hartley somehow managed to look more frustrated than just minutes ago. Not that she could blame him, Gale had no urge to be in his shoes. She preferred to be on the outside covering the story, not trying to prevent the next one. But this was a special case for her.

"What are you doing to keep Sidney safe?" Dewey asked.

"I've got my two best detectives guarding her." That answer seemed to satisfy him, she didn't see one on the many grumpy faces she'd grown accustomed to receiving from him.

"Good. After last night I don't want her alone for a moment. Not until we catch this killer." Why did Gale get the feeling that he was thinking how bad it would be to lose her? She couldn't ignore the look on his face that was similar to when he spoke about his dead sister.

She had only heard about the attack on Sidney late last night. While she had figured before that the murders were related to the movie's release she had never really believed that any of the survivors were at risk of becoming targets. It seemed unheard of, a killer picking up where another failed to finish? It all sounded too much like the plot of some movie.

And it would probably make one hell of a movie, a movie that she would have a big hand in making much like last time. So shouldn't she be more excited? After all this would only help her career. Instead she found an emotion building that she was unaccustomed to, Gale was beginning to feel deeply worried. Maybe that was the reason behind the dreams returning. She had thought that they were finally to be gone last but now she was clearly wrong.

"It could be possible that the killer was from Woodsboro. It seems a little unlikely that this is just some random masked psychopath. Of course I wouldn't rule that out either just yet." Her career had taught her to never rule anything out too early.

"Are you suggesting that –" Dewey started before she cut him off. With defensiveness written all over his face she knew where it was leading.

"No. I'm not suggesting that it's you, or Randy for that matter. I don't know, it was a suggestion. Someone who felt wronged after the murders or maybe just someone who came unhinged."

"I'll look through some records, maybe we can find someone connected to Woodsboro. I'll check if there was anyone in our files listed as being at both crime scenes." The chief informed them, "Though that could be a large number, both the theater and sorority row were crowded."

While they had more information than before the meeting they were still left without a big lead to follow. They weren't about to leave feeling optimistic, they still had a lot of work ahead of them. Unless the killer struck again.

"We can end this here, right after I have a talk with you Miss Weathers." Hartley started to lead her towards the exit of the station. Was he suddenly changing his mind about her involvement?

"Yes Chief Hartley?" She questioned.

"I just want to reiterate what I said to you earlier over the phone. While I appreciate any help you can offer, the most important thing to me other than catching this killer is to protect the integrity of this case. I'm sure you know why we can't let any of this information get out. Otherwise it might tip off the killer."

It was all things they had hashed out earlier but she could understand his precautions given her reputation. No one trusted Gale Weathers, it was just something she had grown accustomed to over her career.

"Of course. I don't want to endanger any lives, I want to get this bastard behind bars." And then she could write her book. Nearly dying once was enough for her.

"Good to know we're on the same page." He lead her out the doors of the police station and back into the bright sunlight.

It really was a beautiful day and no one seemed to be appreciate it, being wrapped up in the murders. Not that Gale could really judge them, she was exactly the same way. But still it wasn't often she noticed things like a beautiful day, maybe it a result of Dewey's presence. But was taking her eye off the prize was never a good thing.

"Take care Miss Weathers" He said before turning to head back inside.

"Alright." She closed her notebook to see Dewey heading down the steps. Gale found the corners of her lips pulling up into a smile as she watched him, barely noticing the words he exchanged with the police chief.

There was no question that there was chemistry between the two of them, even if he liked to believe that it had died after she left Woodsboro. She missed it, the flirting and smiles they had shared. After too long without sex it would lying to say that she didn't want him. But she was starting to worry that there was something more, shouldn't she be over him by now?

"Hi." Was all she managed to get out of her mouth when the locked eyes. Finally her brain managed to catch up to her mouth so she didn't look like a smiling loon. "So I'm heading over to admissions to do some leg work. Game?"

"I'm not here to write a book Miss Weathers. I'm here to help Sid." he said with a condescending tone, he still wasn't falling for her charms. He started to walk away.

"I want to help her too!" Gale offered but he didn't looked like he believed her for a second. She smiled and complete honestly took over. " And help myself, of course."

Was it really that bad that she cared about her career along with wanting to help other people? So she cared about herself, but was it really as selfish as he was making it out to be. It could be a win-win situation for the both of them, just why couldn't he see it that way?

Oh right, because Dewey Riley was the most selfless man she'd ever met. Always thinking about others before himself, especially when it came to Sidney Prescott. She couldn't hate it, it was one of the reasons she was so attracted to him. One of those things that made him that man standing in front of her.

"Come on Dewey, smile just once. Please?" She wanted to see that charming smile that had won her over in Woodsboro. Gale wanted things to go back to the way they'd been, casually flirting while investigating.

But it would appear that he wanted none of that, none of her involvement.

"I'll smile when I catch the killer." It was there, almost a smile but he turned and walked away from her. She could have followed him, something inside her was screaming to be more persistent.

Instead she watched him walk away as she was surrounded by a number of reporters. It seemed like she was officially on the other side of the story. People were going to her for a statement. Especially that intrusive Debbie Salt, a woman that in any other situation Gale would be considering competition. If her brain was purely focused to the murders, not a certain man from a small town who had more lately destroyed her professionalism.

Questions about the investigation came her way and she ignored them, they weren't going to sway Gale Weathers. She paid little attention while they asked her opinion on suspects. That was until the topic turned to Dewey, then she couldn't bring herself to ignore it and just walk away.

She managed to catch the tail end of the reporter's probing, "What about this ex-cop Dewey Riley, it's a little strange that he showed up?"

Why did she suddenly feel the need to come to his defense? Undoubtedly she couldn't keep the woman from publishing anything slanderous. The other reporters were already happy to jump onto the accusation. Nor would he ever come to her rescue. What did she owe him?

"Dewey's a good guy. Unlike some of us." Including her, even after all she had been through. Perhaps things would be easier if she quit pretending to be better than any of them. Turning away from them she realized how personal that statement had sounded.

If she had been on the other side of the story she would have twisted it, said that she had feelings for him. Not that she wanted to admit to having feelings for a man who thought of her as flashy media trash.

But at one point Dewey had thought that she was better than that, and maybe he was right. Gale wanted to believe that he had been correct about her character. Putting distance between her and the other hungry for blood reporters she made her way across the campus. Just because he didn't want her help now wasn't going to deter her. She was going to catch that killer and get her story too.

And maybe there was a chance that she could make Dewey see that she really wasn't all that evil after all.

**A/N::** So there you have it, the next chapter. I'm trying to keep this interesting to read while still keeping it true to the second movie. Please review, much love!


End file.
